


Feeling Myself

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't i have better things to do, Essentially Keith Likes spankings but doesn't know how to handle it, Hunk is perfect and deserves love, I dont, Keith is W R E C k E d, Lance is just a troublemaker with a Praise kink, M/M, Multi, Oh god do they fuck, Shiro likes to watch, nope - Freeform, they fuck, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: So basically Keith Loses a bet, and Shiro has to referee the punishment. It gets a little intense.





	1. He just want a taste

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling myself- Beyonce and Nicki Minaj has me while I wrote this. In a Laundromat. Yes. Perfect.
> 
> Now with (my first ever) FANART, gifted to me by the miraculous @hirnatoki! they're a doll, go check them out! https://twitter.com/hirnatoki/status/777294362636001280

Shiro may be the leader, but even he had his limits. And of course it was Keith and Lance that had to reach and push them as far as they could go. Thank god everyone else was long gone, either asleep or coding. “Guys, let’s not do this.” 

 

Lance looked  _ entirely  _ too smug for the situation, and he positively  _ leered _ at a livid Keith, the red paladin entire face matching his lion. “Oh, I’m pretty sure we  _ both  _ agreed to this. Right, Keith? Unless you want to chicken out. I wouldn't blame you if you did.”

 

Keith looked ready to spit fire at Lance, teeth grinding loudly. They had a bet on who could last the longest against Shiro in combat, and for some reason (Keith  _ refused  _ to admit that he lost because Shiro's intense look made him weak at the knees and he tripped up.) the punishment for losing was-

 

“I'll find a chair, Keith. You might want to get comfortable for your  _ spanking. _ ” God. He hated Lance. “Ten smacks, was it? Gotta find Shiro a chair too, so he won't have to stand to watch the whole time.”

 

Lance and Keith didn't hear the quiet intake of sound that Shiro made as Lance pressed a few buttons on the side of the wall and like magic (Coran repeatedly tried to tell them how the ship worked, how the metal was  _ alive  _ and oh god he would need to apologise to the entire castle after this.) Two chairs melded out from the floor, one larger than the other to accommodate for their… activity. 

 

Lance plopped down in the surprisingly plush chair, excitement pulsing in his veins as Keith seemed to fidget with himself, almost shy for once. This was too good. He managed beat Keith when it well and truly mattered.

 

_ He was gonna touch the butt. _

 

“Lance.” His head shot up to see Shiro’s arms crossed and a fatherly frown on his face, but something seemed off about it. “I’m not going to sit here and watch you…” he trailed off and his ears pinkened slightly. “... _ Spank  _ Keith.”

 

Lance threw in a pout, puppy dog eyes on full force. “Shiro, you said you would watch to make sure the punishment wasn't too bad, right? What if I need you to regulate? I’ll need directions.”

 

Shiro sighed, and Lance felt his smile widen as Shiro’s ears darkened to a quiet red. “...Fine.” Keith's head whipped up at Shiro conceding and sitting in the chair across from them, tapping his foot impatiently and arms still crossed. “Keith… You can opt out of this still, if you want.”

 

Keith for the life of him could  _ not  _ figure out why Lance wanted to do that and have Shiro watch! It was a random punishment, and Keith only agreed because he thought he would win and maybe get a chance to touch Lance's butt in not as concerning circumstances. But the other way around, with Shiro's eyes on him, watching… 

 

“Chickening out?” Lance's suddenly deeper voice cut through the tense silence surrounding Keith, and removing any option the red paladin had of leaving. 

 

“You fucking wish.” He spat out, matching towards where Lance was sitting and suddenly pausing, unsure of how to really do this. None of them were in uniform, so it wouldn't be clunky, but how the fuck was he supposed to sort himself with dignity? It wasn't like getting spanked had any dignity in it in general, but it was safe to say he wouldn't  _ try to _ . He took a deep breath, almost growling at Lance's patronising pat to his clothed thigh, and slowly positioned himself cautiously on his stomach across Lance's lap, trying to situate himself on his elbows but failing because Lance's legs were like matchsticks and only left him enough room to precariously balance on them. He helped when he felt a warm hand at the back of his pants and yanking them down. “What are you  _ doing?!? _ ”

 

Lance just looked at him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “It’s not a real spanking if I can't smack your actual butt.” He said, calm as can be. He looked up at Shiro and something about the paladin seemed… on edge, his eyes trying to look everywhere but Keith's surprisingly supple behind. “Shiro, you gotta watch if you're gonna referee.” 

 

That seemed to jolt the leader because he was immediately staring at Keith once again, blinking a couple of times as if to make sure this was real. Granted, he knew for a fact that Keith and Lance were both  _ gorgeous _ , having been in the communal showers with all of the paladins but only really subtly looking at the respective paladins. Keith had a cluster of moles on his lower back, Shiro noticed, and a deep scar on the right side of his shoulder, where he would itch it sometimes. Lance had  _ freckles. _ Not on his face, but all over his shoulders and thighs and back. His tan lines were painfully evident that when he surfed, he wore a speedo. 

 

But being presented with the two of them acting like this and forcing him to watch was just… it was nearly too much. Too much in fact that he nearly missed the first slap, Lance's hand leaving a bright pink print on Keith's pale skin and causing a choked noise to leave the red paladin, whose face flushed an even darker red. Keith's nails digged into Lance's ankle that he could grab, and he was biting his lip, head still up as if in defiance.  _ Christ _ , Shiro could feel himself sweating. 

 

Lance let his hand come down again, this time on the opposite cheek, watching in both fascination and lust as it seemed to bounce and Keith made a noise he could only describe as a mix between a groan and a growl. What a plush behind Keith seemed to hide in those skinny jeans. “Two.” He could hear Keith's breathing get ragged and harsh against his jeans, and for a moment he wondered if Keith was alright. “Hey, Kei-”

 

“Keep going.” Shiro's voice was dark and heavy, eyes lidded but laser focused on where Lance's hand was resting on the small of Keith's back. Keith was surprisingly silent at the command, the back of his neck a bright pink as he finally let it fall. “Three hits in a row.” 

 

Lance felt himself swallow at the command, and he felt his body moving to obey before his brain knew what was happening. “Three four five.” He hit harder than the first two times, and on the last hit, he felt Keith’s  _ fully hard _ dick poke him in the thigh.  _ Oh _ . So that's why Shiro said to continue. He couldn't see it from here. 

 

Keith was dying. He was sure of it. His ass was on fire, and so was his face. Panting seemed the only possible way for him to breathe at the moment, and he had never felt so  _ raw _ . He couldn't hear what Shiro had said, but the hand came down again and a full moan came out of Keith's mouth, surprising both Shiro and Lance. He slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide at the mortifying sound he made. Was that him?

 

“Guys, I-” He tried to rise and speak, but another swat came down, this time on where his thighs met his butt. A noise he  _ refused  _ to believe echoed in the room, and Lance managed to say in a hoarse voice, “Seven.” 

 

“Do you like that?” Shiro’s voice seemed to be right by his ear, causing a full body shudder to go through Keith. “Your cute little butt is so red now, and still so delectable to look at. Lance is enjoying himself, aren't you, Lance?” 

 

Keith managed to shift a little bit and look up to see Lance’s eyes purely black, a bare sliver of his original blues still there. And when Keith shifted, he could feel something twitching against his side.  _ Oh. _ For a wild moment he felt himself grind his side into it, feeling Lance whine against the friction, the hand on his ass tightening. Encouraged, he repeated the movement, and the grip tightened again.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

Even Shiro had a slight flush, just watching. His robotic hand twitched slightly, as if wanting to take Lance's place. Keith couldn't bite back a moan, causing Lance to echo the sound. Footsteps approached them both, and Lance felt a warm hand run down his chest, and Shiro’s hair brushed against his cheek. “Come on, you promised him ten, right?” A smirk litlted in Shiros’s voice. “Or are you not going to keep that promise? Go on. Make them count.” 

 

Lance nearly whined as he felt his hand raise itself and fall, slapping Keith's ass again. “Eight.” Again, and Keith finally let a small whine leave his mouth that vaguely sounded like Lance's name. He repeated the movement, as hard as he could and he felt a wetness on the side of his thigh, groaning when he realized that Keith was  _ dripping _ , pre oozing out of his dick. “Nine.” 

 

Meanwhile, Shiro let the thrill of their responsiveness take slight charge and leaned down, the air around them charged as he bit down on Lance's neck, licking at it and sucking slightly, the skin, though tanned, already showing signs of a hickey. “Make it count, Lance. Make him wince when he sits down. Make him think of you. Make him  _ remember  _ you.”

 

And that was it. Keith cried out at the hardest hit of the night, ass already so sore and swollen that he was dancing on the edge. He hung his head as he shuddered, so so close. Lance seemed so too, Shiro's whispers of “Such a good job,” and “You did so well, look at him.” Making Lance’s eyes go foggy. It seemed that none of them were really in any position to move. 

 

That is, until Shiro gets a call from Allura. “Shiro, where are you? We need to talk about some of the drills we’re going to do tomorrow.” 

 

All three of them tensed up immediately, and Keith was the first one to move, scrambling off Lance's lap to pull his pants up and hissing at the sting of his ass. He shot a look at Lance, who was too fucking high on praise to care. 

 

Shiro looked immaculate, immediately the personified version of professionalism. “Of course, Princess. I’m heading up from the hangars, I wanted to check on Black, she seemed a little wobbly during practice. I will be there immediately.” He lied smoothly, and that made Lance raise an eyebrow at Shiro when their eyes met. Keith was already racing to the door, his way of walking already off, and Shiro simply smiled, hiding a much hungrier smirk. 

 

“I imagine this won't be the end of your bets, right, Lance?”

  
Lance felt a grin stretch his face. “Not in the slightest.”


	2. Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes to terms with himself and what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precious son gets F I L T H Y

Sitting was, quite literally, a pain in the ass. Keith couldn't bring himself to try and act normal as he sat on his bed, hissing quietly as the throbbing made itself known. The… thing that happened three days ago still haunt him; how he willingly bent over Lance's knee, willingly let himself get  _ spanked- _

 

He shakes his head wildly, his face becoming a light pink at just  _ remembering _ . He needed to let off some steam, but the training deck was off limits, because he would have a strange feeling as he stepped into the room, mind reminding him that it was here that he let himself be submissive. That wasn't him. That wasn't… 

 

_ “Do you like that?”  _

 

Keith felt his toes curl in his shoes at Shiro's voice echoing in his mind. Lance's fingers tracing the moles on his back, Shiro coaxing Lance into harder hits, right where it hurts so good. 

 

_ “Make him remember you.” _

 

Oh, he remembered. The subtle callouses that ran over the aching skin just right, hard cock pushing at his side, as if begging for attention from Keith. He’d seen the bruises on his ass in the shower as soon as he got there, a solid print on his left cheek, as if a tattoo. He had flushed wildly and had  _ not  _ jerked it in the shower at the thought of that hand going a little bit in the middle of his backside. 

 

“No.” Keith breathed, standing up on suddenly wobbly knees and making his way to the showers, trying his best to keep his mind off of it. He stripped himself quickly, stepping into the hot spray and groaning as the heat relaxed his muscles. He lazily cleaned his hair as he thought about the aftermath. Lance hadn't challenged him to anything else after that, making Keith a little bit worried and worked up, hacking and slashing through bots during group training. Hunk had asked him what was wrong earlier, and all that came out of his mouth was, “I think I'm dying.”

 

Hunk was immediately on him, eyes wide and checking his temperature. “What??? Why??? We need to tell Allura immediately-”

 

“No!” Keith jumped at just the thought. “I-uh. You can't tell anyone if I tell you. Okay?” 

 

Hunk, fully deserving of his name, nodded worriedly. “What's going on, man? Is everything alright lately? You've seemed really off the last couple days.” 

 

Keith fidgeted under Hunk's purely friend worry gaze. It took a while to work up his courage (God, where did it go??) And said very softly, “Lance, uh… Lance spanked me. And Shiro watched. And I liked it.”

 

Hunk's face was carefully neutral, and Keith began to sweat loudly as he rambled on. “I mean now I'm sweating all the time and I can't look them in the face and I can't handle being in the training deck and I’m dying. I know it.”

 

“You're not dying. You're just gay.”

 

Keith lifted his head, a confused look on his face. “What?”

 

Hunk just looked amused now. “Gay. As in you like guys.” 

 

“...I’m gay?” Hunk nodded. “Oh.”

 

“It doesn't make you any less of a person, or any less passionate if you like to let someone else take control, Keith.” Hunk's hand was gentle on his shoulder. “It's what you like, never be ashamed of that.” 

 

“I… thank you.” What did the universe do to deserve Hunk, Keith will never know. 

 

Hunk beamed at him and clapped his shoulder. “So go find them and figure stuff out, don't be afraid. I’m gonna go help Pidge fix some stuff on their lion.” Another friendly pat, and the Yellow Paladin was gone. 

 

And here Keith was, in the shower considering what Hunk said.  _ It doesn't make you any less of a person _ . He felt relief wash over him at the words, and finally let himself touch. His hands slid down his sides, remembering the slight bony attributes of Lance's thighs pressing into his abdomen. Keith's hair draped around his face as his right hand gripped his hip and the left slowly stroked his already eager cock, straining against the curls of his pubic hair. He let his grip get tighter on his hip as he began to pump himself, let his mind wander to how hard Lance's grip would be on his waist, how Shiro's bionic arm would leave a lasting impression on his ass. A whine left him and he bit his lip, shutting his eyes as he continued to push himself through it. 

 

_ Lance’s long fingers grabbing his hair and yanking his head off from where it was smothered in the pillow, Keith struggling to take a much needed breath. Lance's hips were pressed right up to Keith's thighs, dick rubbing against his cleft. Shiro, sitting in front of them with his dick out, a smirk surprisingly good resting on his face. He let his bionic hand grip Keith's chin and pull it upward, yanking a gasp from the paladin. “Look at how pretty he is, Lance. So pretty for you.” _

 

Keith gasped as he felt his own hand tweak a nipple. When did he move that hand from his hip?

 

_ Lance covered Keith's body with his own, breath hitting Keith's ear and making him whine. “He does, he’s so pretty for us.” A squeeze to his left cheek followed by a swat has Keith whining, face crimson. His dick was hard and waiting, dangling between his legs and dripping pre. “Though I’m sure he wants more than only I can give.” He pushes Keith forward a little bit, his face now nudging Shiro's dick. “I’m sure he can be quieter.” _

 

Fuck, when did Lance get so hot? Keith wondered as he pushed two of his fingers into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the digits and get them wet, thighs slightly trembling. He’s never been this hard, ever. 

 

_ Shiro’s hand in his hair was a comfort that Keith wasn't sure he could live without. His fingers carded through black locks as if there were nothing he'd rather be doing. Lance was starting to rut against his thighs again, harder and faster. Shiro raised his eyes to look at Lance, and in a commander's voice, said “Stop.” _

 

_ Lance whined, but did as told, panting and staring at Shiro. The black paladin only smiled and said softly, “I think Keith needs another spanking, wouldn’t you say?” Lance nodded eagerly and Keith wanted to ask what for, but the prospect of it alone made him keep his mouth shut, hiding his face in the pillow as Lance pushed in a finger, other hand raising and smacking him  _ **_hard-_ **

 

Keith pushed a saliva soaked digit into his entrance, gasping aloud and letting his head roll back. His stomach was taut, quivering with exertion and excitement as he panted into the shower, his noises echoing off of the walls. He was  _ so  _ glad the walls were soundproof. He let himself slip onto his knees, legs ready to give out on him as he worked it in all the way to the knuckle. “Hh...Shi-Shiro…” He hadn't even realized he started saying their names. “Lance…” 

 

_ “Oh, look how he's asking for us.” Shiro's voice was dark and sultry, and his smell was like the ozone, fresh and sharp and something Keith wanted to bottle up and huff in a parking lot in the hours of the morning. Lance let his hand strike Keith again, so hard he knew there would be more bruises there, and Keith choked on another moan. “Lance. Add another finger. Fuck him slowly, make sure he feels it. Make him cum untouched.” _

 

Keith moaned as a second finger pressed in, imagining Lance following orders, meticulously fucking himself on his fingers and stroking himself harder. “I’m- Fuck-”

 

_ “How pretty you are, on your stomach and hips up and legs spread. So beautiful.” It was Lance who murmured this time, pressing his free hand into Keith's back, pressing him into the mattress. “You look so wonderfully needy, so ready for me.” Keith looked up and saw Shiro jerking himself harshly above him, and Keith's mouth went dry as Lance continued to speak. “I can't wait until you actually come to find us, instead of just thinking about it.” _

 

Keith's fingers hit his prostate, and with a nearly silent wail, he came, the very thought of Shiro coming on his face and Lance fingerfucking him too much. Too much, and Keith barely had enough time to pull his fingers out and flop onto his still bruises ass, the ache a delicious reminder of what he had. 

 

What he  _ could  _ have. 

  
Keith quickly wiped his own jizz off his chest where it somehow landed, and finished cleaning himself, trying to formulate an attack strategy on how to get the real thing. 


	3. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as a fic how did it end up like this
> 
> It was only a fic
> 
> It was only a fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon Curtis- Flesh
> 
> Why did this get so long

The opportunity arises when they liberate a planet called Aphronse, a planet known for it's grand parties and heavy wine. The Paladins are all invited, and the wine flows freely throughout the celebration, the taste supposedly changing to suit whoever is drinking it. When Keith puts it to his lips, it tastes like blueberries and plums, a pleasant tang in the concoction that has him drinking more and more of it, watching Lance and Shiro across the darkened dance floor. They seemed to be conversing, Shiro’s hand cupping Lance's face, the cuban boy's eyes lidded. They seemed to be deep in conversation, slowly scooting towards each other. Keith felt his window slowly closing, and he cursed himself waiting for so long. Another drink, and then another, and Keith was feeling… pleasant. Warm all over, and oh, a song began to play, one that matched his heartbeat and made the liquid courage in his body start to work.

 

Keith pushes himself off of the bar, tunnel vision making him a man on a mission as he moves swiftly to where Shiro and Lance are still close, still  _ without him _ . Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hunk slowly taking a sleeping pidge back to the exit, Allura following close behind. Perfect. 

 

As he gets there, he watches Lance take in his appearance, his flushed cheeks and hooded eyes and the gleam of drunk mischief as he takes another step forward. “Hey.” Even his voice is a little breathy and Lance swallowed slightly, ears pinkening. He only seems to be moved out of his reverie when Keith slides into his lap, sliding off his red jacket and letting it plop on the table near them, not caring if he spilled anything on it. He crowded into Lance’s space, chest to chest, and Lance grappled to Keith's hips, subconsciously squeezing the flesh there and causing Keith to let out a positively  _ lewd _ moan. 

 

“Keith?”  _ Oh, _ how did he think that not doing this was a good idea? Lance sounded so flustered to his drunken state of mind, and he let himself lean down and taste the hickey that Shiro left during their first tryst, making the boy beneath him jump at the tongue on his neck. He keeps lavishing affection on it and tries to move his hips but Lance's grip stops him, making him whine as he looks at him, their noses almost touching. “Keith, I thought you didn't… I thought we scared you off.” 

 

Shiro’s chest was suddenly pressed against Keith's back, and the red paladin shuddered at the pressure of being between them. “Of course we didn't.” Why did Shiro sound so sure of that fact? Oh god, did he know about the shower? Did he know about what he did? “Keith isn't good at denying himself, I would know.” Shiro’s lips pressed against the pulsepoint on his neck and bit into the skin there, humming at the relieved moan Keith let out, happy they were still interested in him, and still desirable and-

 

_ Oh,  _ Lance's hands were on his ass, squeezing and caressing and his voice cracked at the sensation, already missing the ache of Lance's punishment. 

 

God, when did it get this bad?

 

Probably since he let his imagination get the best of him, probably since Hunk told him it was  _ okay _ to feel this way. And damn it all, he loved being squished between them, feeling Lance's heated breath on his neck and hands on his ass and Shiro’s mouth on his neck and his hands sliding down Keith's chest, massaging the muscle there. He swallowed and managed to whisper out a small “Please.” To the other two paladins. 

 

Shiro removed himself from Keith's neck, kissing his nape. “Would you listen to that.” He murmured, eyes dark with intent. “He's asking so prettily. For what, I wonder.”

 

“Probably for a spanking.” Lance's voice was  _ wrecked _ at the feeling of Keith sitting so prettily on his lap, of his firm ass under his fingers. “He’s been naughty, leaving us to wonder like this if he wanted us.” Keith let his head fall back silently onto Shiro's shoulder at the words leaving the blue paladin's lips. “Is that what you want, Keith? A spanking for being so fucking distant and insufferable?”

 

_ “Yes.” _ Was Keith's throaty response. Even Shiro was surprised at his response, wondering if the wine was to blame. Immediately he removed that from his mind, as the Aphronse natives explained to him that the wine merely had a placebo effect, giving the drinker the ability to act without hesitation. And Keith seemed to fully utilise this, hands grasping Lance's shoulders and grinding forward as best he could, Lance's grasp unforgiving and making Keith whine. 

 

“There's a room for us upstairs.” Shiro whispered softly to the two below him, and Keith nodded breathlessly, sighing as Lance gave him one more squeeze before releasing him, letting  him get off his lap and move to where Shiro was leading them both, a hand on Keith's waist and one on Lance's shoulder,a subtle but direct show of command. 

 

Keith and Lance didn’t mind one bit. 

* * *

  
Lance watched the two of them with excited trepidation, Keith looking at him out of the corner of his eye every so often as they ascended in the elevator(?) To the top floor. The whole building was in blacklight, making Lance's shirt seem to glow as they stepped into the darkened room, a circular bed in the middle of a windowed room. The view of the dark purple planet around them was breathtaking, but not as nearly as breathtaking as Keith and Shiro, who were now kissing heavily and practically grinding into each other. The song from the downstairs club party still seemed to follow them, as if that was the song it knew they needed.

 

_ Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed, cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute. _

 

Keith was grappling at the short hairs on the back of Shiro's scalp, making the taller man growl out a warning that Keith promptly ignored until Shiro pulled him by his hair, their lips disconnecting with a slick noise, a string of saliva connecting their tongues if only for a moment. 

 

“Lance.” Shiro's voice was hoarse and dark, and the boy in question shuddered. “Get him on the bed. Get his hands behind his back. Make him  _ stay. _ ” 

 

Lance scrambled to obey, practically yanking Keith onto the surprisingly soft bed, almost sinking into it before using the cuffs Nyma had (He doesn't wanna talk about it) to cuff Keith. It seemed to tighten until Keith couldn't move, and Lance found out how flexible the mullet wonder was, his gloved hands touching his opposite arms elbows and making his still clothed (Shit; he forgot) chest stick out so  _ obscenely _ that Lance had to close his eyes for a moment, taking a stilling breath. Keith wiggled slightly as Shiro sat on the bed next to him, a grin he'd never seen before on his features. “You look good, Keith.”

 

The boy on the bed flushed darkly, eyes averting at the compliment. He had a good view from where he was, Lance looking ready and eager, and Shiro looking… smug? “Shiro?” He asked breathily, looking him up and down. “Why are you staring like that?”

 

“Because I need to let you know that the wine is like a placebo effect and you aren't really drunk.” Keith's whole body stiffened and his eyes widened as the flush disappeared. “But I still want to fuck you stupid, and I’m pretty sure that Lance still wants to too.” Shiro divested himself of his vest, letting it slide off with a hungry gaze. “So, Keith, what do you say? Are you staying?...” He let his bionic hand slide up Keith's chest, pushing against a nipple and making Keith whine. “...Or leaving?” Then the hand was gone, and Keith groaned at the loss. 

 

He didn’t know how to feel about the information revealed to him, hoping to use the alcohol as an excuse to let himself go, but now that that was gone, he only had the  _ truth _ , that he wanted this  _ bad _ , or lie, saying he didn't. Did he want to lie? “I…” His throat ran dry, and Hunk's words rang again in his ears. 

 

_ Never be ashamed. _

 

“I want this. Please.” Yeah, maybe he was less  sure of himself now without the wine to blame, but he wouldn't let fear stop him again. “Please.”

 

Lance made a noise at the confession, quickly looking at Shiro for instructions, orders, commands. Shiro seemed to look over Keith for a moment before the grin returned, even wider. “Lance, Keith is wearing too many clothes. You can rip his shirt off, but be careful with everything else.”

 

Lance practically  _ launched  _ forward, yanking at the indecent v-neck Keith seemed to constantly wear. The fabric ripped loudly, and Keith gasped at the sound, dick straining against his pants. Shiro laid back at the end of the bed, languidly running himself through his pants and resting his weight on his other hand, eyes hungry. “Keith's chest looks a little pale. Make sure he knows who he belongs to.”

 

Lance immediately dove in, eager to please as he sucked on one of Keith's nipples, pushing down the arching body as best he could until the nipple was puffy and swollen, and he gave the other the same exact attention as he undid Keith's belt with his free hand and pushed his hand into Keith's boxers, making the red paladin buck and gasp at the sudden hand down his pants. 

 

“Lance.” Shiro's voice stopped him in his tracks, tongue still swirling around a nipple. “I don't recall telling you to touch him there. Get his pants off. Flip him over on his chest, and spread his legs before waiting for further instructions.”

 

Lance swallowed weakly, as if ashamed. “Okay.”

 

“What was that?” Lance reddened. “Yes,  _ sir. _ ”

 

Keith blinked at that for a moment. Huh. Looks like they negotiated kinks too. Lance removed his hand, trying to ignore Keith's whine of distress as he divested him of the remains of his clothing, carefully shifting the restrained boy onto his chest, giving a perfect view to the other two as he clenched involuntarily, hearing a groan. From who, he didn't know. But he  _ did  _ know who’s cool hand was on his ass, the nearly silent whirring of his fingers making him gasp. 

 

“You see, Lance and I have come to an agreement.” Shiro's cool voice washed over him, and he shut his eyes tightly, hanging onto his every word. “Every time we get to have you like this, we switch who gives the spankings. Lance, while I am delivering your punishment, will be marking you as ours. If you feel like you don't want him to do something specific, just say 'Red’. Do you understand?”

 

Keith was so lightheaded he almost didn't reply until a harsh swat landed on his left cheek, making him choke on a breath. “Keith. Answer me.” 

 

“Yes. Yes sir.” He added at the end of a breathy reply, not sure if it applied to him too. Judging by the warm squeeze of appreciation, it did. 

 

“Now, you were particularly naughty, so my right hand will be delivering the punishment. Ten, and I want you to count them.” Keith whined as Lance bit down on Keith's left shoulder, sucking harshly at the skin and clawing at his spine, leaving angry red marks that made Keith's eyes roll back in his head. “Here they come.”

 

The first slap had Keith  _ lurching  _ forward, making him rub his already sensitive chest on the sheets below him. He gasped and managed to get out a breathy, “O-one.” The second one, across his upper thighs more than his ass had him crying out as it hit his lower balls, Lance nibbling on his ears and running his nails across Keith's scalp. “T-Two...Hh, Shiro.”

 

Lance was whispering sweet nothings to him, sometimes in fluent Spanish and sometimes in English, the switching both impossibly arousing and exciting. Keith counted through the next six hits, practically sobbing at the end. His back was  _ littered  _ in hickies and he was so far out of his mind that he didn't notice Lance handing Shiro a bottle of something until a human finger pushed into him, wet and slick and making him positively  _ wail _ . 

 

“He’s louder than I imagined.” Lance murmured softly, lifting Keith off of his chest and resting him on himself, running his hands down Keith's torso as Keith hid his face in Lance's neck, needy little noises leaking out. “You know those silent types. Kinda thought he'd be the same in bed.”

 

Shiro hummed and pushed his finger in out, considering for a moment before adding a second, smile curling his lip into something almost… cruel. There was something about having Keith shaking apart below him and Lance following orders for the  _ first time _ that had something vindictive rise in him. He hummed once more and raised his bionic hand before slamming it down onto the right cheek, his fingers still inside. 

 

It was unanimously discovered that when pushed hard enough and far enough, Keith was a screamer. Shiro could barely hear the  _ “N-Niiiine.” _ Over his noises. He grinned and pushed in a third finger, feeling Keith push back against them with a needy sound. Lance was completely enraptured by this overstimulated Keith, whose eyes were so dark even the purple hues were impossible to see. He  _ still  _ hadn't come, and Lance wanted nothing more than to push Keith up and suck his cock until Keith came down his throat. 

 

“Shiro.” Lance managed to gasp, still in his pants. His jacket and shirt had been ripped off during the long, drawn out spanking, and his stomach tightened with need. “Shiro, can't I suck him? Please? He’s been so good, I’ve been so good.” 

 

Shiro seemed to consider this for a moment before smiling almost gently. “Sure, Lance. Sure. Just after this last little love tap.” He leaned forward, kissing Keith's ear and whispering, “After this, I’m going to fuck you. And Lance is going to suck you off. How does that sound? Think you can take it?” When Keith bobbed his head so hard it almost looked ready to fall off, Shiro relented, pulling back to look at the ass covered in welts and bruises that would undoubtedly last  _ weeks.  _ “Don't forget to count.” 

 

The final slap was the hardest, and Keith was unable to make a sound, eyes wide as if he were seeing God. Lance watched him as he managed to come down and barely whisper a  _ “Ten.”  _ Before flopping down on the mattress with a shudder, eyes shut. 

 

Lance made eye contact with Shiro, a silent plea, and Shiro nodded as he removed his fingers, lifting Keith up one more time and letting himself line up. He felt Keith's thighs quivering with exertion and he kissed his hickey covered neck as he slowly pushed in, kissing his whines and whimpers away as he settled in to the base. “So good. So perfect. I love you like this. Do you even know your name right now? What's your name?” When all Keith did was whine, Shiro knew he was satisfied. He nodded at Lance and smiled. “Hold his hips. I’ll get you off later.” 

 

Lance, eager at the promise, nodded and crawled under Keith's trembling form, Shiro's hold on Keith's hair leaving enough space for him kiss the head of the paladin's swollen cock before swallowing it down as best he could in that position, learning early in life that a gag reflex was nonexistent for him. The noise Keith made was weak, wracking his frame as Lance tried to suck his dick at the pace Shiro was fucking him, and Keith didn't last long before cumming hard into Lance's mouth, a high pitched noise leaving him as Shiro picked up the pace, slamming into him harder and harder until he came, spilling into the pliant boy under him, who hadn't made a sound. He pulled out slowly, already missing the tightness around him before gently easing Keith down onto the bed, removing the cuffs and letting his arms relax as he breathed, slowly coming down from headspace. He wasn't  _ unconscious, _ which made Shiro relax a bit, worried he let himself go too far. But when Keith's eyes flickered over to him, he smiled. 

 

Shiro couldn't help but smile back before turning to a hard and whining Lance. “Your turn. On your back.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Keith  _ ached _ . His whole body hurt deliciously, and just lifting his head had him groaning softly. He realized a moment later that he was sandwiched between Shiro and Lance, one arm each haphazardly thrown over him. He let himself smile softly and once again, surrender.

 

Later, when Keith manages to get up (after falling twice, his legs wouldn't hold him) and sees the absolute  _ mess _ of hickies and bites littering his skin all the way to his thighs and the welts on his ass, he learns that  _ yes _ , he may be a masochist. And  _ yes _ , there's no reason for him to be ashamed. 

  
And  _ hell yes _ , they were going to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sin.


End file.
